my fault
by Moccha and Donut
Summary: hampir satu tahun lima bulan mereka berpacaran. Naruto mulai tidak perduli lagi, Sasuke kesal sendiri dengannya. Apakah mereka akan putus? SasukeXFem!Naru. alur kelewat kejer-kejeran.


**Desclimer: Naruto belong to Masashi –sensei u_u tapi cerita punya saya**

 **Warning: gaje,ooc,typo bertebaran dengan indahnya,jauh dari kata EYD,absurd,abal,alur kejer-kejeran,banyak ketidakwajaran,judul ngaco,Fem!Naru,kedua orang tua mereka masih sehat walafiat u_u**

 **Pairing:SasukexFem!Naru**

 **Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan karya beliau dan juga charnya u_u)v suerr**

 **Bagi yang tidak suka pairnya, silahkan klik tombol back yang unyu dipojok sana**

 **Summary: Sudah hampir satu tahun lima bulan mereka berpacaran. Naruto mulai tidak perduli lagi, Sasuke kesal sendiri dengannya. Apakah mereka akan putus? SasukeXFem!Naru.**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur miliknya. Ia menggenggam erat Smartphone kesayangannya, sebelum akhirnya dia melemparkannya

"tch.." Sasuke mendecih kesal. Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto menolak ajakan kencannya, ayolah, apa anak itu masih dendam karena ia 3 kali menolak ajakan menonton basket bersamanya. Apa dia lupa kalau Sakura, mantannya yang sangat tak ingin dia lihat—berada disana. Sasuke memijat dahinya perlahan.

Hubungan mereka yang baru akan menginjak 1 tahun 5 bulan sudah mulai renggang. Sulitnya berpacaran berbeda sekolah merupakan kendala utama, apalagi bagi para remaja yang ingin selalu mesra bersama kekasihnya. Kenapa mereka bisa berbeda sekolah namun bisa berpacaran? Ya, Naruto adalah adik kelasnya semasa SMP, terlebih lagi Sasuke meruapakan senior kebanggaan di ekskul mereka. Seni lukis

Perbedaan tingkat 1 tahun membuat Sasuke lulus terlebih dahulu. Sasuke memilih untuk melanjutkan ke Sunagakuen yang dikenal sebagai SMA terbaik di kota mereka yah, walaupun juga terkenal dengan kesenioritasan yang luar biasa tinggi. Sasuke sudah mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama dan berjanji akan melindunginya, namun Naruto menolak dan bersikeras akan tetap masuk Konohagakuen, SMA terbaik kedua karena permintaan orangtuanya. Oke cukup.

Drrrtt, smartphone Sasuke bergetar.

 **From: Naruto**

 **Senpai berubah! Kau bukan Teme-senpai yang kukenal dulu. Sekarang kau jadi egois! Sudah kukatakan aku harus membantu okaa-san, kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti hah!?**

Sasuke tambah kesal , 4 buah sudut siku-siku muncul diantara kulit pucatnya . ia lalu mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

F **rom: Suke**

 **Apa maksudmu, Dobe!? Kau ingin kita putus!? Lucu sekali gaya bicaramu. Sekarang terserah padamu. Aku tidak perduli lagi**

Naruto menatap datar smartphone yang di genggamnya,lalu mematikannya tanpa membalas pesan kekasihnya. Dia muak.

Baru saja 3 kali ia menolak tawaran kencan kekasihnya, itupun karena memang tidak bisa dan dia sudah mengamuk. Ayolah, Sasuke bahkan sudah seringkali menolak ajakannya bahkan lebih dari 10 kali dan dengan alasan yang konyol seperti malas atau sedang ingin bersama Itachi, kakaknya. Dan ia tidak pernah marah karena itu. Huh, dasar laki-laki!

"Ayo, kita pergi Naru" panggil Kushina, ibu Naruto

"Iya, Okaa-san.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, murung

"Ayolahh, Putri Namikaze tidak boleh cemberut. Kali ini, hasilnya pasti akan berbeda. Kita sekarang benar-benar berada di kota. Jadi, putri ayah harus tersenyum. Ayah akan mentraktirmu ramen setelah ini" ucap Minato, ayah Naruto

"hunmm..ya" Naruto memaksakan senyumnya. Kushina dan Minato tau itu.

00~('-')~00

Sasuke menyesali pesannya. Sampai sekarang tidak ada balasan dari Naruto. Biasanya gadis itu akan langsung membalas pesannya dalam hitungan detik— dan sekarang sudah lebih dari 4 jam, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang ia ketik tadi. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia takmau jika esok ia takbisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Itachi yang terus meilhat tingkah sasuke yang uring-uringan hanya bisa mendengus sambil mengangkat salah satu suduh bibirnya, 'dasar anak muda'

"Itachi, apa-apan senyumanmu itu?"

"tidak ada, hanya merasa miris pada anak muda yang galau karena seorang gadis rubah yang manis"

"ya, aku tau memang aku yang sal— tunggu! Aku tidak galau, kakak bodoh" Sasuke melempar bantal yang ada di sofa ke arah sang kakak yang sudah pasti bisa ditangkap olehnya. Itachi tersenyum merendahkan

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu nanti" ancam Sasuke

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, bocah"

Sasuke bangkit, meninggalkan sang kakak "lihat saja"

"ah iya, adikku. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur,. Berharap saja Naruto akan memaafkanmu di hari ulang tahunmu esok"Teriak Itachi

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menuruti perintah sang kakak. 'Huh, Naruto mana mungkin tega marah dengannya lebih dari 5 jam. Besok juga pasti Naruto akan meminta maaf seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.' Batin Sasuke. Percaya diri sekali kau pantat ayam /authordihajar/

'v')~oo..

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, meraih Android yang ada disampingnya.

'oh, jam 11..'

Sasuke memejamkan matanya berniat melanjutkan tidurnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kalau 11 itu maksudnya adalah pagi dan bukanlah malam.

"Itachi! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" Teriak Sasuke

"Sasuke! Jangan berteriak di dalam rumah!"balas teriak sang ibu, sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya sibuk menikmati kopinya.

.

.

Sasuke bersiap mandi, 'Sial, bagaimana kalau Naruto tambah ngambek'

.

._.)/oo..

Naruto menatap smartphone-nya lemah, mata Safirnya yang indah terlihat meredup.

Kushina menghampiri Naruto "Kaa-san akan melakukan sesuatu.. jadi—"

"Tidak apa kok, Kaa-san. Aku sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir oke?" Naruto tersenyum cerah "Lagipula, aku kan Putri seorang Namikaze. Iya kan, tou-san?"

Minato tersenyum lembut, anaknya memang lebih manis jika tersenyum. "eh tungggu, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke?"

"ah. Iya. Kenapa, tou-san ingat?" Naruto heran,"jangan bilang.. ada sesuatu"

"Tidak kok, Putri ayah sering lupa. Jadi ayah mencoba mengingatkan"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku tidak lupa tauk!" lalu berbisik pelan "Mana mungkin aku lupa.."

.

"Sasuke, teman-temanmu datang" panggil Itachi

'Teman?' batin sasuke heran

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedepan pintu rumah mereka, dan dengan hanya selembar handuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Yo! Sasukee! Kau sudah besar ya"Teriak teman-temannya

"Neji,Gaara,Sai,Shikamaru,Chouji,Tenten,Ino—" Sasuke memandangi sesosok wanita di hadapannya

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, "Hai, Sasuke"

'hah, kenapa Sakura ada disini' Sasuke mendecak kesal melihat gadis yang sangat tak ingin ia lihat.

Memang sih, mereka itu teman sekelas. Tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap gadis itu ada, mengingat masa lalu saat Sakura menghianatinya dengan berselihkuh dengan murid Konohagakuen, yang juga merupakan teman baiknya. Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke bersumpah, Ia tak mau lagi mengenal dua makhluk itu.

"Kupikir ini saatnya menjalankan rencana kita"ucap Shikamaru

"Ah baiklah"Sai mengambil sebuah tali yang ada di tasnya

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya, baru saja ia akan berlari

Bruk, Sasuke menabrak tubuh kakaknya sendiri yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya.

Itachi menyodorkan tubuh Sasuke bak barang kepada teman-temannya seraya tersenyum "Buatlah kenangan yang tidak akan dia lupakan" Itachi menatap sebentar Sang adik, "Selamat ulang tahun. .Sa-su-ke" lalu melempar tubuh sang adik ke arah Chouji dan Sai. Nistah sekali

Sasuke meronta saat tubuhnya di angkat dan diikat, "Hoyy! Lepaskan!"

"Letak rumahmu memang sangat bagus ya, Sasuke. Selokannya tepat ada di seberang rumahmu, dan bahkan cukup luas" bisik Gaara

"Aku akan mengambilkan ember yaa, untuk menyiramnya"Teriak Sakura

'Hah, apa-apaan gadis itu. Ckh, bagaimana jika Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan melihatku berada di dalam got dengan indahnya, SHIT!"

"Tu!wa!ga! lemparrr!"teriak mereka bersamaan. Sasuke mengutuk mereka dalam hatinya

"Ah rambutmu kotor Sasuke, bagaimana jika kami bersihkan" Sai tersenyum nistah

"Jangan rambutku, bodoh! Aku sudah menatanya sebaik mungkin untuk hari ini!"

Byurr, Ino dan Sakura menumpahkan air selokan tempat Sasuke berada

'akan kubunuh mereka nanti, akan kubunuh!' Sasuke memasang death glare dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh teman-temannya.

"ah, iya Sakura. Mana yang kau siapkan tadi?" Tanya Chouji

"hey, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Ini khusus untuk Sasuke," Sakura berlari mengambil sebuah bungkusan dan ternyata berisi sebuah kue yang sangat cantik, "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Sasuke"

Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun bersama, Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah mobil sedan bewarna hitam sedang terparkir. Kaca mobilnya perlahan di naikkan. Naruto yang berada di dalamnya tertunduk sedih, melihat kado dan kue yang sudah di siapkannya, sudah tidak berguna lagi.

''Teme, bukannya dulu kau bilang sangat membenci Sakura-senpai. Kenapa kau tadi meniup kue yang ada ditangannya? Kenapa kau tersenyum padanya? Kenapa kau berbohong.." suara Naruto mulai parau. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Rasanya menyakitkan, melihat kekasih yang sangat kau cintai, tersenyum pada mantan kekasihnya yang dulu dia hina. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak membuang lukisan Sakura-senpai yang dia buat dulu. . jadi ini.. alasannya. .

Naruto memutar mobilnya dan langsung menancapkan gasnya penuh. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

'Teme. . kupikir kau hanya ooc jika bersamaku. . kau akan tertawa jika hanya bersamaku. . ternyata aku bodoh, berpikiran seperti itu'

.

2 jam berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Naruto sekarang bosan terus berada di atas kasurnya

'Mungkin on fb sebentar bukan hal yang buruk'

Baru saja ia membuka facebooknya, sebuah pesan masuk ke pemberitahuannya

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Hoi..**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Apa?**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Tidak ingin datang?**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Maaf, aku sibuk**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Walau hanya hari ini?**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Hn..**

Sasuke kesal, 'Kenapa gaya bicaranya jadi sepertiku'

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Senpai, mulai sekarang kita putus. Selamat tinggal dan berbahagialah**

"HAH!? Apa-apaan maksudnya itu!? Ckhh!" Sasuke mengetik balasan dengan cepat dan langsung mengirimnya

 **Send error!**

Sasuke menekan tombol Enter berulang kali

 **Sorry, Namikaze Naruto has been blocking your account.**

Sasuke langsung membuka bbm, line, kakaotalk, twitter, skype. Dan semua account Naruto.. menghilang . Sasuke berusaha lagi dengan mencari nomor telpon Naruto dan hanya ada jawaban dari operator.

"ARGHH!DAMN!" Sasuke membanting Smartphonenya lagi .

"Sasuke, mana Naruto?" Itachi bertanya dengan polos

"BERISIKK!" Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil salah satu kunci mobil ayahnya.

'hoo, mengejutkan dia bisa berteriak begitu' Itachi mengelus dagunya seperti memiliki jenggot "Ah iya, Sasuke! Mobil yang itu baru di service. Jangan terlalu tega dengannya oke", Itachi berteriak lagi

"Itachi, jangan melawak disaat adikmu sedang kesal" Ucap Fugaku, sang ayah

Itachi mengambil kopinya, "Sedikit humor tidak buruk"

,_,)~

"ah Naru, kau sudah pulang?"

"hn.. ya.. kaa-san"

"bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"tidak usah di tanya"

Kushina melirik sebuah kado yang masih terbungkus rapi, berada di kotak sampah milik putrinya, " baiklah, ada baiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Kaa-san akan menelpon tou-san, ." baru saja Kushina akan berbalik dan— "Narutooo!" segera ia menarik beberapa lembar tisu dan menempelkannya pada hidung Naruto.

"Tidak usah sepanik itu juga, kaa-san.. ini kan sudah biasa" Naruto menekan tisu pada hidungnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang ya. Kaa-san akan menelpon ayah. Sebentar.." Kushina meraih handphonenya dan menyuruh Minato untuk pulang.

Naruto mengganti lembaran tisu yang di berikan oleh sang ibu sembari meraih sebuah buku note kecil yang bertuliskan ' _Diary'_. Ia mulai menorehkan tinta pena pada kertas yang belum tercoret. Mengisinya. .

Pandangannya mulai gelap.

Bruk. .

.-.)/

 _Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku.._

 _Yang kuharapkan pertama kali adalah melihatmu.._

 _Melihat senyummu yang hanya untukku.._

 _Suke.. aku mencintaimu.._

Naruto tersadar dari tidurnya, melihat sekeliling. "Okaa-san...?"

"Naruto? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya sang ibu, khawatir

Minato mengusah kepala Naruto lembut, "Naruto. Dengarkan tou-san. Mulai saat ini, kita akan pindah ke Kirigakure untuk pengobatanmu. Dan untuk sekolahmu, ayah putuskan untuk menghentikan semuanya"

"Hn, baiklah"

"Kamu, tidak marah kan? Rasanya aneh kalau kau tidak marah"

"hmn, tidak sama sekali kok," Naruto tersenyum, 'toh juga, ini membuatku lebih cepat merupakan Sasuke-senpai'

"Minato-san, Putri anda sudah mengidap leukimia tingkat akut, jika tidak diambil tindakan cepat, bisa saja berubah menjadi kronis. Saya menyarankan pengobatan dengan transpalansi sumsum tulang belakang, dan _cemotrapy._ Semuanya terserah pada anda"

Naruto termenung "wah, jadi aku akan botak ya? Seperti di film?" pertanyaan konyol.

"Tunggu—bukannya itu akan menya—"

"tidak apa kok, tou-san. Paling tidak aku bisa hidup lebih lama" Naruto memotong perkataan sang ayah.

Kushina menangis, ia tak ingin melihat putrinya begini. Apapun akan ia lakukan, tapi jangan sakiti putrinya

"Semuanya akan dimulai hari ini. Pihak dokter akan menyiapkan semuanya. Dan bagi orangtua. . teruslah dukung anak kalian.." Dokter pergi meninggalkan mereka.

3)/oo

3 bulan berlalu, Sasuke gagal move on. .

"Arghh! Aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi!" Sasuke bangkit dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Oy, Sasuke. Pelajaran setelah ini akan dimulai. Kau mau kemanaa!?"

Sasuke menginjakkan gas mobilnya, pergi ke Konohagakuen. Tanpa perduli dengan seragamnya yang berbeda sendirian, dia menghampiri seorang gadis berambut violet.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat seorang gadis, berkuncir dua dan rambutnya pirang?"

"emm gadis yang seperti itu, banyak. ."

"dia punya, tanda lahir di pipinya.."

"Ah, a-apa itu, maksudnya Naruto?"

"IYA! Dimana dia!?"Sasuke mulai tidak sabar ketika mendengar nama keka—uhum mantannya disebutkan.

"Naruto, sudah berhenti dari sekolah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu," gadis itu melihat Sasuke dari kaki sampai kepala "apakah kau.. Sasuke-senpai?" tanya-nya

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya,"eh. . iya. Kau mengenalku?"

"Naruto selalu bercerita tentang senpai. Dia bilang kalau senpai itu tampan,berkulit pucat,suaranya merdu,emo,dan berambut pantat ayam. . ja-jadi kupikir itu senpai"

Banyak sih pujiannya, tapi kalimat terakhirnya itu lho. . membuat darah Sasuke naik ke ubun-ubun. Tu-tunggu dulu—apa kata gadis ini tadi

"Tunggu! Naruto berhenti? Kenapa? Dia pindah? Kemana?"

"Tidak tau.. tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti tanpa alasan yang jelas. Banyak yang menanyakannya, karena dia sangat populer di semua kaum. Aku juga. . kehilangan Naruto," gadis itu tertunduk sedih.

"Ah sial!" Sasuke mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya, "Terimakasih," dan bergegas pulang.

O

Tubuh Naruto melemas. Mata safirnya meredup, rambut pirang yang biasa dia ikat sudah tidak ada lagi, hanya tudung kecil dari jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"ne? Bagaimana? Kalau kau bisa minum obat dalam hitungan 10, kau akan menang. Kau bisa meminta apapun."Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah. Dalam hitungan kedelapan aku pasti sudah selesai semua"Anak kecil itu tersenyum ceria.

Naruto menutup matanya, menghitung dari satu. Sang gadis kecil itu meminum obatnya dengan cepat, Suster tertawa melihat mereka.

"sepuluh! Yak selesai!" Naruto membuka matanya "Yah, aku kalah. Baiklah. Sekarang kau bisa meminta apapun dariku." Ucap Naruto pasrah

"Hunm baiklah. .," gadis itu berpikir sejenak,"Aku ingin kakak cepat sembuh"

"Ahahaha, kalau masalah itu aku tidak tau"Naruto mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Yah, aku pergi dulu yaa. . nanti dokter akan marah jika melihatku tidak ada diruangan. Daa mitsuki-chan"Melambai lembut, berlari kencang menuju kamar.

Naruto melemas, dia merasa pusing dan mual. Inilah efek yang harus dia terima.

0-0)H

"Sasukee! Besok temani ibu ke Kirigakure menjenguk pamanmu di rumah sakit ya. Ayahmu terlihat sibuk"ucap mikoto

"Hn. . baiklah" Sasuke lupa kalau Itachi bisa mengantar ibunya. . .

Sasuke memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam tasnya, beserta alat lukis dan buku sketsa. Ia menatap ke arah kasurnya, melihat sebuah foto gadis yang tersenyum riang. Foto Naruto. Sasuke mengapai foto itu, mendekapnya dengan erat. Dan diapun tertidur.

.

.

"Ayo, Sasuke!"Mikoto berteriak, padahal Sasuke sudah stay lebih dulu di mobil.

Mereka berangkat ke Kirigakure. Perjalanannya memakan 5 jam.

.

.

"Ah! Bolakuu" Seorang anak kecil bergender laki-laki, menangis melihat bolanya yang nyemplung ke kolam rumah sakit.

"Hn, kenapa?" Naruto terheran dan menghampiri bocah itu. "Ah bolamu jatuh ya? Sini kuambil" Naruto memasuki kolam dengan tampan dan berani, menghiraukan larangan dan teriakan para suster.

"Terimakasih, nee-chan" bocah itu tertunduk malu dan menggenggam erat sang bola.

"Sama-sama. Kamu sendirian? Mau kutemani bermain?"

"eh? Bolehkahhh"mata berbinar, puppy eyes. Silauu men

Mereka akhirnya bermain bersama. Main kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, sepak bola. Padahal ada Minato disana, tapi ya begitulah Naruto.

"ne, nee-chan. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"tentu" naruto nyengir, "tanya apa?"

"Nee-chan, kenapa disini? Nee-chan sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Kepo" Naruto membalas dengan wajah datar.

"u..wa.. kalau begitu. Kakak yang disana, pacar nee-chan?" bocah itu menunjuk Minato dengan tidak sopannya.

Naruto kram mata," itu ayahku"

"eh!? Dia terlihat masih muda dan kerenn. Kalau begitu, nee-chan punya pacar?"ni anak masih kepo.

"Punya, tapi sudah putus"Naruto tertunduk sedih

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Nak, kau sepertinya benar-benar tukang kepo. Uhum baiklah. Dia orang yang sangat keren, putih,tinggi, emo,punya rambut pantat ayam, mungkin perutnya kotak-kotak" Naruto fangirling

"kok rasanya mirip—"

"Naruto, sudah saatnya terapi kan?" Minato menghampiri sang putri kesayangan lalu menggendongnya.

"Uwah, pemaksaan. Daa bocahhh!"Naruto melambai bak anak tk kepada sang bocah. Perlahan bayangan mereka menghilang.

"Menmaa!" Panggil seorang wanita.

"Ah, Mikoto-baa-san, Sasuke-niichan."

"Kau sudah besar ya, Menma" Sasuke menepuk kepala sang bocah, merendahkan.

"Dimana ayahmu?"Tanya Mikoto.

"Hunm disana" Menma menarik tangan Mikoto dan Sasuke menuju sebuah kamar.

"Ah kalian datang?"tanya sang paman, ayah Menma

"Bagaimana kabarmu kak?"Mikoto terlihat khawatir, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"Hari ini akan pulang, kalian telat datangnya"

"kalau begitu, ikut saja kerumah kami. Bagaimana? Aku merindukan kakak dan Menma"

"baiklah, Sasuke yang menyetir kan?"

'merepotkan' batin Sasuke.

O

0

Naruto mulai kehilangan keceriannya. Ia takbisa lagi berkeliling rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan naruto mungkin sudah di ambang batas, dan mereka takbisa berbuat banyak. Kushina menangis kencang, Minato tertekan.

"Kaa-san, doakan Naru masuk surga ya.."suara Naruto parau, jika saja putrinya sehat, mungkin Kushina sudah menjitak dan menghajarnya. "Naru. . sudah lelah kaa-san. Naru.. mau pergi. . Tou-san, jaga kaa-san ya?" Naruto perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak Naru! Jangan tidur, kami mohon"

"Sayo..nara. . ." matanya terpejam sepenuhnya.

"Narutoooo!" bukan hanya Minato dan Kushina, dokter dan para susterpun menangis, mereka menyayangi Naruto. Gadis itu sangat baik.

.

.

Sasuke tiba dirumah saat subuh. Menma tak henti memegang kaki Sasuke, hingga mereka ke kamar dan merebahkan diri.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku oy?"

"Karena Menma bosan" bocah itu berguling-guling di kasur Sasuke. "OOO! Ada foto gadisss!" kegirangan.

"Hey itu fotoku yang berhargaaa!"Sasuke kejer-kejeran dengan Menma.

"Koki rasanya , mirip nee-chan yang kemarin."

"Hah!? Nee-chan kemarin!?" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Menma.

"Iya, yang di rumah sakit kemarin" Menma menatap foto lekat-lekat "Tapi yang di foto lebih cantik, nee-chan kemarin gapunya rambut" ucap Naruto polos.

"Kenapa ga ngomongggg!?" Sasuke berlari menuju mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Menma masih merasa pusing, habis diguncang Sasuke.

"Sasukee! Kau mau kemanaaa!?" teriak Mikoto

Sasuke kalau sudah ngebut, 3 jam saja sudah sampai. Hebat memang.

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah sakit, memhampiri keramaian di sebuah ruangan.

"Minato-san?"Tanya Sasuke ragu

"Aah, Sasuke. ."

"Naruto? Dimana Naruto?"Minato menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur, tempat Kushina masih menangis.

"Kushina-san? Dimana Naruto?" Kushina melihat Sasuke, lalu melemparkan Diary Naruto tepat di kepalanya. "Aku benci padamuu! Kenapa . . kau menyakiti Naruto. . kenapaa.." memukul tubuh Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, melihat tubuh Naruto yang akan di angkat.

"Baca. . buku tadi. ." Kushina pergi, menyusul para suster yang memindahkah tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke meraih buku note kecil yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu membukanya perlahan.

Mata sasuke membesar saat melihat halaman pertama

'foto. . kami berdua. .' lalu ia melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertoreh di lembar pertama

 _23,july_

 _Sasuke-teme, aku sudah menyiapkan hal spesial untukmu. Tapi saat aku kerumahmu dan melihatmu tersenyum pada Sakura-senpai, hatiku sesak. Jadi aku lebih memilih pulang._

Tubuh Sasuke gemetar, ia lalu membalikkan halaman hingga ke pertengahan.

 _18,oktober_

 _Sasuke. . kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu? Penyakit ini membuatku selalu ingat padamu. Sukee. . aku berharap. . bisa melihatmu. . mungkin dengan itu. . aku tidak begitu menyalahkan tuhan yang sudah membuat tubuhku begini. Suke? Apa kau sudah balikan dengan Sakura-senpai, jika sudah. . selamat ya. . semoga kau bahagia :'(_

Sumpah, rasanya Sasuke seperti mengidap asma. Air matanyapun ikut mengalir.

 _29,oktober_

 _Sukee!aku melihat anak yang mirip denganmu! Dia sangat imut, walau kepoan. Hahaha_

Sasuke mendengus geli di sela tangisannya. 'Pasti Menma'

 _Suke, ada satu hal yang sangat ingin kutanyakan padamu._

'tulisannya bersambung' Sasuke membalik ke halaman berikutnya.

 _Bakteri itu kalau di goreng, mati tidak?_

'Kamfret, pertanyaan macam apa ini' Sasuke membatin kesal. Lalu tersenyum

 _Suke! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun :D_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Pemakaman saat itu sangat berlangsung sedih, karena melibatkan dua keluarga besar perusahaan penting.

"Naru, nanti kamu pasti bahagia"Ucap Kushina, lalu meninggalkan pemakaman.

Namikaze Naruto

1999-2015

Uchiha Sasuke

1998-2015

Wordnya kebanyakan desu u_u ampun, yang berbaik hati mohon tinggalkan repiuw


End file.
